


Hipno Meets Underswap

by Dragon_Tamer47



Series: Hipno!Sans Stories [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Minor Character Death, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Violence, but it's not graphic, death mention, mental torture(?) implied, most of these are in chapter 3, not a lot(but it is there), past child abuse(not detailed), some violence also mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Tamer47/pseuds/Dragon_Tamer47
Summary: Hipno escapes a black market that was selling him to those who wished to use him for their own use. When he does, he ends up in Underswap.
Series: Hipno!Sans Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095803
Kudos: 6
Collections: Writing Requests





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hipno belongs to iinkxerror on Tumblr, this was a request I got from them to write how he escaped the Multiverse Black Market and arrived in Underswap.  
> I am taking writing requests on Tumblr. If you're interested, it's dragon-tamer-1 (I don't know how to link it) I hope you enjoy it!  
> Underswap belongs to the Undertale community.

Hipno woke up in his room in the bandits' hideout. 'Another day in this hell. When will I be able to escape? I hate this.' There was already the minimal food they gave him on a tray on the floor. He quietly ate the food, but the door opened. "Come here, we're moving you again," said the bandit. Hipno, knowing it would only backfire if he refused, got up and followed him.

They got in a van and started driving off. However, the drive wasn't going to last long. After an hour of driving, a pickup truck had veered out of its lane on the other side of the road, trying to avoid crashing into a deer. It had hit the van Hipno and the three other bandits were in, sending them into a tree. The bandits in the front were heavily injured, glass sticking out of the driver's arms when he covered his face. The other was passed out, having hit his head on the car's dashboard. The third was very dazed and wasn't entirely aware of what happened.

Hipno ended up hitting his left arm on the wall at a weird angle, which cracked his radius. He was in a lot of pain, but realized the back of the van was open from the impact. He knew it was probably his only chance, so he made his way out of the van as fast as he could. The bandit in the back with him tried to stop him, but due to how disoriented he was, failed to grab him. He ended up falling to the floor of the van, while Hipno jumped out of the van, running even with the pain in his arm.

Having seen others open portals, he tried to open one in desperation, just wanting to get away. 'Please work, please work, please work!' He managed to open one and ran in, with the portal closing behind him. He landed in snow, and closed his eyes in pain since he landed on his bad arm. After the pain lessened a bit he opened his eyes, looking around cautiously. He noticed he was in a forest, snow lightly falling from the branches of the tall trees around him. He carefully got up, cradling his arm and slowly walking forward.

'Where am I? Are there more bandits here? I don't want to go back!' He stopped, and sat down in the snow, curling on himself. He was lost in his head, simultaneously knowing that he had to keep moving, but fearing he'll walk into more bandits that will take him back and hurt him again. He was so out of it, he didn't hear the footsteps coming along the path he was near.

Sans(or as others have called him, Blue) was just starting on his patrol. He had to wake his lazybones brother again so he could get to work. After giving him a short(heh) lecture, he bounded out of the house to get to his station. As he neared his station, he heard someone sniffling and crying. He went to find the source of the crying, and came across another skeleton. 'He looks upset, and- wait he's hurt!'

He carefully moved closer, knowing that the other was hurt and might lash out if he scared him. He called out softly, "Hey, do you need any help?"

Hipno jumped, not knowing who said that. He turned, and seeing the other, backed away. "Please, don't hurt me! I'll be good!" Blue was shocked, but it was soon replaced by sadness. 'Who would hurt this poor guy? I have to convince him I won't hurt him, so I can help him.' He lowered himself, resting on his knees, so he didn't appear as intimidating. "Hey, it's okay, I won't hurt you. I want to help you, if you'll allow it." He spoke softly, extending his hand out slowly, and with enough space so that the other can pull back. Hipno, still afraid, hesitated. 'Should I trust him? He's nicer than everyone else I've seen, but what if he's trying to trick me?' "Who are you? How do I know you aren't with the ones who hurt me, made me do things I never wanted to do?"

"My name is Sans, but you can call me Blue. I don't know who hurt you, but I know they never should have done that. I promise I won't ever hurt you, and I'll make sure they, whoever they are, won't get to you again." Blue really hoped the other would let him help, it sounds like he's been through a lot. "Would you tell me your name?" He asked. Hipno listened to Blue, debating whether to trust him or try getting away. After a few minutes, he decided he'll try to trust this kind stranger. "My name's Hipno." He then remembered his arm, as he was too distracted, and allowed Blue to see the crack.

"It's nice to meet you, Hipno. Is it alright if I come closer so I can check your wound? I won't if you don't want to, but that looks like it really hurts." Hipno slowly nodded, giving permission to help. "It does. You can come closer, just be careful." Blue nodded, and came closer, but not too fast. He looked at the radius, saw that it wasn't broken, and sighed in relief. He took his bandana off and gently wrapped it around the crack. "Wait, isn't that yours? You don't have to get it dirty on my account." Hipno said, confused why he would let his clothes get dirty helping him. "It's okay, it's just a bandana, I can clean it later. What matters right now is that we get that covered so it doesn't get infected."

Hipno started crying again, he wasn't used to this much kindness. Blue offered a hug, and after a moment of hesitation, leaned into him and let the other hug him.


	2. Ice to meet you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue brings Hipno home to rest. Stretch makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hipno belongs to iinkxerror on Tumblr   
> Underswap belongs to the Undertale AU Community

When they were done hugging, Blue noticed that Hipno seemed very tired. "Would it be okay if you stayed at my place? You look tired, and we have enough space for you to stay there if you don't have anywhere else to go." Blue also wanted to introduce him to his brother, but knew his brother was either at his post right now, or lazing around at home despite lecturing him on the importance of being at their posts.

Hipno thought over the offer of a place to stay, trying to figure out if it was a trap. He still didn't trust him fully, after everything he went through, how can he trust someone so soon? But he knew he didn't have much else going for him, so he decided to take the chance. "O-okay. As long as it's really okay."

"Of course it is! Come on, it's this way. We can go at whatever pace you want to, as well." He holds his left hand out, so that Hipno doesn't have to use his injured arm.

"I would like to get there as soon as possible, but we can still walk. If possible, could we make sure no one sees me? I don't want to be found by the bandits, and what if someone recognizes me?" Hipno was starting to get lost in his head again, thinking of what-if's. Blue realizes this, and gets a little closer, holding his right hand. "Hey, it's okay, I know a way to my house without being seen by anyone. It's alright, no one will get to you, not as long as I'm around."

Hipno takes a shaky breath, "Okay, I-I'm good now. Thank you, really. I'm ready to go now." "You're welcome." They start walking through Snowdin forest, taking a path that not many people know about. It led to the back of the skelebros' shed.

"Here we are, the house is right there. Let's head inside so we can bandage your arm properly." They enter the house, and Blue tells Hipno to wait on the couch while he gets the first-aid kit from the bathroom. While Hipno is waiting, Stretch teleports into the kitchen to grab some food and heads into the living room. Hipno sees him and scrambles behind the couch, unintentionally hitting his injured arm on the way, making him yelp in pain.

Stretch sees this and carefully moves closer, putting his food down to put his full attention on the new guest. He also caught a glimpse of Blue's bandana on his arm, so he figured his brother brought him home and is still in the house. "hey, it's alright. sorry if i scared you, i didn't know my bro brought you home. are you okay? that sounded like you were hurt."

Blue came back down, first-aid kit in his arms, and noticed his brother a little bit away from the couch and Hipno behind the couch. "Oh hi brother! I didn't know you were home." He goes to Hipno, coaxing him out. "It's okay, he's my brother, he won't hurt you either. Hipno, this is Papyrus, also known as Stretch. Brother, this is Hipno. I found him in the forest about 40 minutes ago, we only just got back here. I don't know where he came from, but I know he had a hard life before he got here."

Stretch crouched down, trying to make himself as non-intimidating as possible, knowing he can look a bit intimidating being as tall as he is, even if he slouches. "my bro's right, i won't hurt you. do you want to rest here after my bro patches you up? we can talk after you wake up." While he was talking, Blue was unwrapping his bandana from Hipno's arm and putting some gauze bandages on his arm.

"Y-yeah, I can use the rest. I'm getting sleepy." Hipno's eyesockets were drooping as he said that, the adrenaline(or whatever the magic equivalent for it is) having drained from him, leaving him exhausted. It was a long day for him. Blue finished wrapping the bandage around his arm, and inspected the result. "There we go, I'm going to get some spare pillows and blankets. I'll sleep on the couch tonight. You can take my bed! It'll be easier for your arm."

"Oh, no no, I'll be fine on the couch! It's your bed, you should sleep in it!" Hipno tried to change Blue's mind, but Blue had already decided. "heh, you won't be able to change his mind there. besides, what's wrong with sleeping in a bed?" Hipno looked down, "I've never slept in a real bed, they had me on these hard, uh, I think they're called slabs?"

The brothers shared a look of sympathy, but kept it brief. "I may not know who 'they' are, but they shouldn't have treated you like that. And if you're willing, you can tell us about what happened to you when you wake up and have some good food in you." Hipno nodded, accepting the offer. They led him to Blue's room, and made sure he was alright on his own. "We'll leave the door open slightly so you can call either of us if you need anything. My brother is a heavier sleeper than I am, though, so I will likely hear you before he does."

After some reassuring, they left Hipno in the room so he can sleep, leaving the door slightly ajar. Hipno laid in the bed for a while, thinking over what happened today. 'I managed to escape the bandits, met two very kind strangers, and am now laying in the bed of one of them. This is probably the best day I've ever had, but will it turn out to be a bad thing? I'll just have to hope for the best, I guess.' He soon fell asleep, for the time being, it was peaceful.


	3. What's a taco?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hipno has a rough sleep, but Blue is there to help him. He then gets to try some of Blue's tacos. Then Hipno tells them his story.

Hipno opened his eyes, a little groggy from sleep. He made to rub his eyesockets when he heard the clinking of chains, as well as feeling a weight on his wristbones. He looked down and saw he was chained to the floor. He started panicking, 'How did I get here? Why am I back there!? Did Blue and Stretch lie? Or did they try fighting the bandits and lose?' So many thoughts went through his head, only making him panic more.

Suddenly, the room lit up, revealing a nearly empty room. It looked like the one he was kept in before he escaped. He looked around, trying to make sense of what could've happened. He saw Blue on the floor nearby, also chained to the floor. He also saw Stretch on the other side of him in the same situation. He felt afraid for them, he didn't want them to go through the same thing he did! Before he could try to crawl over to either of them, a wolf monster came into view, holding a phone. If he looked closer, he could see it was opened to a music app.

He started begging the bandit not to do it, he didn't want to be the cause of their deaths, please! But his pleas went unheard as the wolf monster pressed play and left the room. Blue and Stretch had started dancing, also waking up and being confused about why they're dancing. Then Hipno started seeing the ghosts of the people and monsters, who died from his aura that caused people to dance if there's music. He started crying uncontrollably, silently begging for this to end.

In the darkness, unknown to anyone, stood a lone figure with a singular, glowing cyan eye. He looked on at the scene in front of him, face contorted in a mix of sympathy, disgust, and enraged. He didn't know the full story, but from what he's been able to dissect from the scene in front of him, he could tell that the people who hurt this person were cruel in a way he rarely ever sees. He can feel the guilt, sorrow, fear, and hopelessness coming from Hipno(though he didn't know his name). He decided that he's seen enough and leaves, but not before starting to plot a way to hunt down the people responsible for this poor guy's torment. He was going to make those people experience their worst Nightmare. 

Hipno shot up in bed, tears in his eyes as he started hyperventilating. Blue rushed through the slightly open door, having heard a scream from the kitchen. He was about to make tacos, but he knew this was more important. He saw Hipno hyperventilating, concerned that him barging through the door didn't result in any reaction from him, and made his way to the side of his bed.

"Shh," he moved slowly, trying to get in his line of sight while also trying not to scare him further. "Shh, you're okay, you're safe. Hey, it's me, Blue." He didn't raise his voice over a whisper, afraid it would make him lash out in fear. He slowly pulled Hipno close to his chest, hugging him lightly, while leaving enough room to be able to escape from. 

"Here, just take deep breaths. In, and out... in, and out." He exaggerated his breathing to help him, and a few moments later, Hipno seemed to be trying to imitate his breathing. "There we go, you're doing great. Let's do a few more, in, and out."

After a few more, Hipno finally became fully aware of where he was and who was holding him so gently. He started sobbing into Blue's shirt, hugging him as tight as he could. He was just so relieved that it was all just a nightmare, he didn't care what Blue might think of him clinging to him. Blue just held him, whispering words of reassurance, while rubbing his back. "It's okay, I'm right here. You're safe here."

When Hipno calmed down, he pulled back a bit and looked at Blue. He noticed the wet spot on Blue's clothes that his tears left behind. "I'm sorry for making a mess of your shit." Blue only waved it off, "It's okay! It's just a shirt. That must have been quite a nightmare to have shaken you so much. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but if you do, I'll be here to listen."

"Alright, I think I'll tell you, but maybe later." Blue rubbed his back reassuringly, and said, "That's also fine. There's no pressure if you change your mind, alright? Anyway, do you want to come hang in the living room while I make lunch?" Hipno nodded, and at that moment his nonexistent stomach growled. Hipno's face colored in embarrassment, realizing how hungry he was. He was used to it, since the bandits only gave him enough food so he didn't die from starvation, but he was embarrassed that Blue heard the growling of his stomach.

"I guess that means you're also hungry, huh. No worries! I, thhe Magnificent Blue, shall make the best tacos you'll ever have!" Blue then leaves the room in a hurry, leaving Hipno in the bedroom confused. 'What's a taco? I don't think I've ever had one.' He got out of bed and made his way downstairs. When he entered the living room, he heard noise from the other room, which he thinks he remembers is called a kitchen. He went to the large soft seat he was sitting on earlier before he went to sleep. He began poking it, being more curious about it now that he's a little more comfortable in this house.

Stretch walked in the house, having gone for a walk after Hipno went to sleep. He saw Hipno pushing the cushions of the couch in curiosity. He knocked on the wall next to him to try not to startle him. When Hipno turned around, he asked, "is it comfortable for you?" Hipno shrugged, "It's more comfortable than most things I've sat or lied down on. Same for the bed. Uhh, if it's not a bother, what is this called?" He pushed against the cushions again.

Stretch was now very concerned, he didn't know what a couch was? He must've been through more than he thought if he didn't know what some things that were common household items. "that's called a couch, and what you're currently pushing against are called cushions, which make the couch comfortable to sit on. or sometimes take a nap on." "Ah, so this is what a couch is, I've only heard of them. The- the people who had me sometimes talked about stuff I've never seen before, and I always wondered what those were. But I knew there'd be no point in asking, they probably would've hurt me if I did."

"why would they hurt you for asking a question?" Stretch was starting to get angry at the people who hurt him, but he made sure not to let it show. Last thing he wanted to do was scare him. "They didn't like some things I did to try to get away from them, or tried to refuse what they wanted me to do. Every time I refused, they beat me down and left me there for the rest of the day." He looked down, trying to keep the tears back.

Stretch couldn't help himself, he crouched down and hugged him. Hipno flinched, not expecting it, but hugged back. He was starting to really believe that these two were trustworthy. "Thank you. Both of you, for helping me." "you're welcome, bud. you want to watch some tv while my bro finishes lunch? all we have is napstaton, though." "What's TV?"

About ten minutes later, Blue came out of the kitchen with a tray of tacos. He saw Hipno and his brother chilling on the couch, with Hipno watching the TV in confused awe. Stretch noticed him first, and nudged Hipno lightly. "food's ready." Hipno looked over, and saw Blue with the tacos. "Those are tacos? I don't think I've ever had any before. Or heard of them, but if they're food, I'll have some. Please."

"Sure thing!" He puts the tray down and grabs a taco himself, "Have as many as you want." After observing how Blue picked up and started eating his taco, he chose one and took a bite. He then started eating the rest of it when he found it tasted better than anything else he's had. When he finished the taco, he went for another, while Stretch was slowly eating his own taco.

If he was being honest, his bro's tacos weren't the best, mostly because his brother gets way overzealous and adds things that shouldn't be added to tacos. When he saw Hipno going for a second taco, he thought maybe he was just trying to not say anything bad about the tacos in fear of what Blue or him would think. But then he saw him go for the third one, and grew a bit concerned about whether he was going to be okay health-wise later.

Blue saw how many he was eating, and was really happy! "Wow, you must really like my tacos!" Hipno looked over, "They're better than anything else I've had, honestly. Besides, I was really hungry. Thank you for everything you're doing for me, really. I don't know how to repay you for all this." "There's no need, we just want you to be happy and safe. You don't have to do anything for us, and I'm glad you like my tacos!"

They continued eating after that, Hipno eating a total of four tacos before he was full. Blue collected the empty tray and plates and put them in the sink. He came back, and sat in front of Hipno. "As much as I would like to keep the conversations light-hearted, we do want to know what happened to you and who hurt you. You don't have to get too detailed about it if it's too much, but we do want to know what happened."

Hipno looked upset, but also knew this was coming. He wanted to tell them, to tell them of the hardships he was put through all these years. He didn't want to at first, not knowing whether they were just pretending to be nice, but he knew now that they were sincere in their actions. But he was also afraid that they'll realize how dangerous he is, how they are in danger from the bandits should they find him.

Hipno took a deep breath, he was going to tell them. He's already taken so many chances with these two, what's one more, right?

"I'll tell you what I can. It's not a happy story, but I guess you already figured as much. I was five when the bandits took me. I don't remember much of anything about my former home, or how I could find a way back. But I remember my brother, Papyrus, he must think I'm dead by now. I miss him..." He looked down, before shaking his head, getting back to telling his story.

"A-anyway, the bandits wanted me because of my aura and ability. I can make anyone or anything dance if I touched it with my hands if there's music, although I wear these gloves which prevent that. But my aura pretty much the same thing, but makes people dance when music is played. I can't control it, either, and that's what they wanted. They sold me to other bandits at auctions so they could use m-me." He paused for a few seconds, steadying himself. "They would put me in a room with other people, human or monster, and would play music on a speaker in the room. Th-they made sure I wasn't able to leave the room, either, so I had to sit in there and watch as these people danced and danced. They would be confused at first, but at some point, they'd beg me to stop, but I couldn't, I-I can't control it. They would dance until they d-died, and I was for to just watch it happen.

"Then they'd take me out of the room and auction me off to the highest bidder, rinse and repeat. I tried to stop it, tried to get away, but I never could. I'd beg for those poor people's lives, for them to stop playing the music, anything! But they ignored my cries, or p-punished me for being "too noisy" or because they didn't like how I was trying to deny them from doing what they wanted to do. This kept on for, I think, twenty-four years now? I tried to keep track of time despite everything going on, but I don't know if that's exactly how long it was." Hipno was crying by the end of it, but he did it.

Blue and Stretch were both horrified by what he went through. "they took you when you were five? then made you watch as people died!? what horrible people they are to force someone to do that!" Stretch was pretty angry after hearing that, he couldn't keep the anger out of his voice this time. Blue piped in, "I'm so, SO sorry you had to go through all that. They are worse than I thought they were! I wish there was someone who could have helped you out of there sooner! But! You're here and safe with us now!"

Hipno was a little afraid of Stretch when he heard the anger in his voice, but when Blue started talking, he recognized that Stretch was angry at the bandits, not him. He couldn't hold back a sob as he hugged both of them, thanking them for listening and offering him a new chance at life outside of the bandits' hold on him. The brothers also silently agreed to never play any music while Hipno was around, not only for their safety, but for Hipno's sake. They knew then that music might cause a bad reaction, and knew they can live without it. They all hugged it out, and when they were all done, decided to sleep, since it was getting late. Before he went to sleep, though, he made a silent wish that the bandits never found him or these kind brothers. They didn't deserve to be hurt, at least in his eyes. Hipno didn't have any nightmares that night, knowing he was safe with Blue and Stretch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hilno belongs to @iinkxerror on Tumblr   
> Underswap belongs to the Undertale community   
> Nightmare belongs to @jokublog on Tumblr


	4. An Outing Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Stretch want to take Hipno outside to get out of the house. But things don't go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hipno belongs to iinkxerror on Tumblr   
> Underswap belongs to the Undertale AU Community   
> Nightmare belongs to jokublog

For the next two days, Hipno started getting used to staying with the brothers. He was still a little apprehensive, but he knew they wouldn't hurt him. They had made sure he knew that by doing little things, like not slamming doors open or closed, not moving too fast near him(Blue mostly, he's always been energetic but knows how to slow himself down when needed.) Stuff like that helped Hipno trust them more, and he had to admit he was getting attached to them. Nothing serious had happened since he escaped, but he knew they would track him down eventually. He has had better sleep since being here, but he still had nightmares about them showing up and hurting Blue and Stretch.

Blue and Stretch decided that maybe Hipno can come with them into the forest outside Snowdin. They knew he didn't trust any of the other monsters in town, so they weren't going to walk. Stretch would just take them through a shortcut to his station. They had to ask him first, though, to see if he wanted to. "Hey, Hipno? Do you want to go into the forest? No one's usually around there, too. It's okay if you don't want to, it's just something me and my brother thought you'd like to do instead of being cooped up in the house all the time."

Hipno thought it over, then decided to give it a shot. They were right, he wouldn't want to always stay indoors, he wouldn't feel entirely free. Sure, he's no longer in the black market's hands, but being locked away in a house, regardless of it being better than a cell, is like a new prison. "Sure. Are we going right now?"

"sure, we'll be taking a shortcut to my station. you might feel uneasy at first, but you might get used to it if you experience it enough. you'll have to hold my hand during it, though." Stretch put one hand on Blue's shoulder, and offered his other hand to Hipno. Hipno was a little confused about what a shortcut meant, or why he would feel uneasy, but was glad for the warning anyway. He put his hand in Stretch's, and readied himself for whatever would happen. "So, what n-"

Stretch had teleported before he could finish, and true to what Stretch said, Hipno felt uneasy when they got to their destination. After he felt a bit better, he took a good look around, kinda recognizing the place as where he entered this universe. He wasn't paying too much attention to his surroundings then, so he took the time to actually check it out.

After a few minutes of Blue and Hipno playing in the snow, Stretch had the feeling they were being watched. He moved closer to his bro, looking warily at the surrounding trees. Blue, noticing his brother's wariness, said to Hipno, "Stay close to me, I think we have company."

'This was a bad idea, I shouldn't have come out here.' Hipno had a bad feeling that he knew who was here, he had been hoping against the bandits finding him. 'There going to get hurt because of me, they're going to make me kill them! I don't want them to get hurt, they didn't do anything wrong!' He started panicking, his breathing became shallow as his SOUL beat hard in his ribcage.

Some silhouettes were moving from behind the trees, and one of them came out into the open. He was a fox-looking monster, wearing a black, leather jacket with jeans. His hands were in the jacket pockets, it looked like there might be something in his hand in one of them. He spotted Hipno, and said, "I see you two have something that doesn't belong to you. I suggest you give it back, and no one gets hurt here."

Hipno trembled, he knew they wouldn't just leave the brothers alone even if they let them take him. Blue and Stretch looked very offended that they referred to Hipno as an object. "Hipno isn't an object to be owned, he's a living being that deserves to live his life freely! And he isn't going back to you, not EVER!! We won't let you hurt him anymore!" Hipno was happy Blue and Stretch were willing to defend him, but he was terrified that they wouldn't be able to do anything to stop them from taking him anyway. He really hoped they wouldn't fail, he didn't want to go back.

The bandit pulled his hand out of his pocket, revealing a phone which was open to a music app. "It's too bad you feel that way." He pressed play, and music started playing. Blue and Stretch felt their bodies move on their own, swaying to the beat. They tried fighting against it, but noticed that the bandits weren't affected. Stretch asked above the volume of the music, "how are you guys not affected by his aura!?"

"Oh? It told you about its aura, did it? Saves us the explanation, I suppose. As for how we're not affected, we invented a spell that makes us immune to its aura." Hipno had started crying, tears flowing down his face. He got up, wanting to attempt to fight the bandit holding the phone. "Ah ah ah, you attempt to fight us, and I'll turn the music up louder.~ You know what happens when it gets louder, don't you?"

Hipno's eyelights disappeared, stiff as a board as he recalled what happens when music plays louder. The louder the music, the faster others are forced to dance. Blue attempted to send bones at one of the bandits while he was dancing, but missed because he couldn't focus on his aim. Hipno started begging the bandits to leave them alone, but he was ignored.

Unknown to everyone there, far enough away from the effects of Hipno's aura, stood a figure in the forest. He was watching cautiously the events happening in front of him. He scowled at the bandits surrounding Blue and his brother, as well as the new person. He recognized him as the one in the nightmare he saw a couple of nights ago. He was watching Underswap for any new interest from other individuals in the multiverse, and keeping his lone eye out for threats. Underswap was under his protection since Blue became a (friend) ally of his.

After analyzing his best course of action, he decided to try distracting some of the bandits by extending the tentacles on his back and causing noises in the forest near the human bandit nearest him. The human heard some rustling behind him, and after the fox monster nodded for him to check it out, went cautiously into the forest. A female bat monster went with him as well, which only made Nightmare smirk at how simple his trap needed to be. He waited until they were a bit further away, while luring them a bit deeper into the forest with the sounds he made with the tentacles.

Stretch and Blue noticed the sound, and were confused and concerned about whoever might've made the noise. But, moments later, they heard a scream as the human was thrown against a tree nearby, hearing a SNAP as he hit it. The human landed on the ground, and sagged forward limply. The bandits looked at each other, wondering if they should go check out who or what threw him or stay put to keep an eye on Hipno and the brothers.

They didn't have to wait long, as they saw Nightmare appear from the shadows, slightly swaying now that he was in range of Hipno's aura. After watching what was happening earlier, he expected it. "So, you are the unknown bandits that are spread throughout the multiverse."

When Blue and Stretch saw Nightmare, they were shocked to see Nightmare here. Blue was more relieved to see him than Stretch, as he was ever wary of the King of Nightmares ever since Blue had admitted that they were friends, though Nightmare denied it and said that they were allies. "H-hi Nightmare. Not that...*pant* I'm not happy to see you,...*pant* but what brings you here?" He was starting to get a bit tired, and knew his brother was already breathing hard.

"Oh, I was just passing through, and happened to notice that these miserable creatures were causing trouble for you. So I decided that I would take care of them myself." He turned his focus to the rest of the bandits, "I suggest you all leave while you can if you value your pathetic lives." He brings his tentacles all the way up, evidence of dust and blood on two of them. 

Hipno saw the blood and dust on his tentacles, and was even more scared, not knowing if this new monster was with the bandits. He had heard Blue talk to him, but didn't really know if they were friends or if this monster had tried to hurt Blue in the past. When he noticed Nightmare make eye contact with him, he curled into himself to make himself look smaller. He let out a muffled sob, afraid for his new friends, of going back to the black market, and afraid of this new monster that seemed to have no issues with killing others.

The fox bandit decided that this would require force and turned the music up louder, causing Blue and Stretch to dance faster. Stretch looked like he wanted to throw up, while Blue was more worried about how fast he was going. Nightmare had more of a bounce in his swaying, but otherwise in control of his actions. "As much 'fun' as this is, I'm going to have to cut this short."

Nightmare quickly stabbed his tentacle at the phone the bandit was holding. He missed when the bandit moved out to the way, but he didn't move fast enough to dodge the second tentacle. It went through his arm with his phone, causing him to drop it. He let out a scream, but tried to bend down to retrieve it, knowing that if he did, he'd be able to change the volume again. Before he could grab it, Nightmare grabbed his arm with the tentacle still impaled in the fox's arm, pulling him into the air. He used another tentacle to grab the phone, before anyone else had the bright idea to get it, and turned the music off.

Blue collapsed to the ground, having been twirling in place and was dizzy. Stretch collapsed because he felt sore in his bones. The other bandits were starting to get very scared of Nightmare, some were backing away. Nightmare didn't let them get far, sending his three other tentacles to round them up and threw them into each other. Then he slammed the fox into the ground behind him, which knocked him out, as well as breaking a few bones. He opened a portal beneath the bandits, which led to his hideout's dungeon, intent on dealing with them later. He knew Blue wouldn't want to see him thrash them, even if he knew what Blue thought of the bandits. He had felt Blue's anger toward them when Hipno told him and his brother about them. He was hiding in the shadows nearby, as he was curious about the skeleton whose dream he witnessed.

"Alright, they shouldn't be a problem for you anytime soon. Hopefully the events of today will prevent any further attempts." Nightmare said as he approached Blue and Stretch, retracting his tentacles as they weren't needed anymore. He saw Hipno still curled into a ball, and crouched next to him. "Hey, the bad people are gone. I won't hurt ya, you're safe. You're under Blue's protection, so that means ya won't have to worry about me causing you harm." He was smiling softly, something he doesn't let most see from him.

Hipno looked up at that, "You won't hurt me?" He wasn't sure if he could believe him. He turned to Blue and Stretch, and saw how exhausted they were. "I-I'm so so-orry, I c-couldn't help you." He started crying harder, he didn't want this to happen. Blue was the first to get up, Stretch not having enough energy to try, but gave a wave of his hand to show he was alright.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. Besides, we're fine, see?" Blue stood up, and showed that he was unharmed. He turned to Nightmare, "Thank you so much for helping us, we all appreciate it. Would you like to stay for," he checked his phone, "lunch? I think we all need to unwind after that."

Nightmare thought it over, and decided that the bandits could wait a bit. "Hmm, why not? Just let me call one of the others to let them know to watch over our new 'guests'." He took his own phone out, and remembered the phone he took from the bandit. He decided he didn't need it, so he just crushed it in his tentacle and dumped the remains of it in a portal to the dump in a random universe's Waterfall. He then made a quick call to Horror to keep an eye on their new guests, and to make sure they didn't escape. Nightmare then grabbed them all gently, and teleported to Blue's house.


End file.
